Christmas, Go Home You're Drunk
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: Today is Christmas, and Canada is alone (not really, since Kumajirou is there). Suddenly, all Hell breaks loose when a drunk American tumbles near his apartment. What will happen next? Read on to find out! First, I do not own Hetalia (forgot to mention it in my fic) and also, this is the relationship 'America and Canada', meaning there's some yaoi (fluff) in here. Happy Holidays!


Merry Christmas, you guys!

First off, I'm terribly sorry :'(

I finished this the 26th of December at 1 am, instead of the 25th.

Again, I apologize.

The 25th I went to my grandparents' house and went to visit friends, and hardly had any time to finsh this one-shot.

But I finally finished it! (pass due date though).

Anyways, I hope you like this fiction!

Have a good read, my fellow readers and writers!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

* * *

Christmas, Go Home. You're Drunk

What was missing?

Canada didn't forget to decorate his house with thousands of lights, with a bright Christmas tree standing near his piano, the stocking piling up on his stairs, waiting to be filled with presents, and a small meal for two. Nothing else was needed, anyways. But why did he feel all... Empty inside? He wasn't alone, that's for sure! He had Kumajirou with him for the holidays, which was a tradition between the two since Matthew could remember. Before the 1760's, he used to celebrate the holidays with France, and then afterwards celebrated them with England. But since he got his Independence, he was been celebrating with his polar bear.

"But it's not like I'm complaining or anything! I'm with Kumajirou, and that's all the company I need!", he chirped while hugging his polar bear tighter.

"Can't... BREATHE!", the bear yelled as he forcefully got out of his master's arms.

"Oh, sorry...", Canada muttered gloomily.

Once the bear escaped the Canadian's arms, Kumajirou quickly went to the table and started eating, totally ignoring his master. Matthew sighed, and left his comfortable sofa to join his bear. He looked at the meal he cooked, and even though it looked like a heavenly meal, he just couldn't eat it. He didn't have the mood to eat. He felt as though something was missing, but he didn't know what. He picked at his food, not knowing what to do with it. Out of the blue, Kumajirou spoke aloud:

"I smell alcohol.", he said.

"What do you mean, Kuma?", Matthew asked, confused. The Canadian knew he wasn't the culprit since, all he had that was considered 'drinks' (excluding water, juice, milk and maple syrup) was only his Canada Dry.

"I mean...", the bear paused for a bit. "That someone is closing in on us, and he smells like alcohol."

"How do you know it's a guy?", Matthew asked out of curiosity.

"I don't smell perfume", the bear answered bluntly.

"Stay here", Matthew told Kumajirou. "I'm going to see who it is.".

Matthew left the table, without noticing that his polar bear was stealing food from his plate. Once he left his apartment room, he went throughout the halls to go find who this anonymous drunkard was. He didn't walk far, since he heard a loud tumble near where he was. He assumed that the fall was caused from the drunkard falling, and hurried to go help the man. When he finally caught sight of him, Canada ran to help him, only to see that America was the one that fell.

"America!", he yelled. "Are you alright?!".

"I'm... Fiiiiiiiiine, duuuuude, haha... *hiccup*.", America responded. "Whoa, are you my clone?"

Noticing that America was indeed drunk and completely out of it, Canada decided to pick up his friend and bring him into his home. Having difficulty bringing his neighboring country into the house, he asked his polar bear to open the door. Finally inside his domain, Canada practically threw America on the couch. The only thing Kumajirou did was leave the room to go sleep.

"America, how and why in the world did you come here?", Matthew asked.

"Aaahaa. *hiccup*. Dude, that's because I didn't want to go home, so I came by your place...", Alfred barely pronounced. "And how I came here, well, *hiccup* let's say I rode on a unicoooooorn...", the American answered.

_'So England brought him here.',_ Canada thought. _'He must have been the designated driver.'_

"Sooooooooo... What d'you have to eat? I'm staaaarving.", America asked.

"You get nothing.", Canada answered, while walking away from the other. "I don't have enough for another person, anyways."

"But... I didn't say I was hungry for food...". Alfred said, somehow able to get up and wrap his arms around Matthew's neck.

"Wha-?! Al, get off me! Go back on the couch.", Matthew said, turning his gaze into Alfred's eyes.

"Come with me, then."

America dragged his catch onto the couch, making Matthew face him while he was on top of the Canadian.

"G-Get off me!", Matthew cried out. "You get home, now!".

"Aww, but I'm hungry, Matthie. Feed me.", Alfred whispered in his ear.

America started nibbling on Canada's neck, marking his victim with a hickey. Matthew couldn't move, much less fight the other. All he could do was squirm and cry silently as the other violated him. The Canadian could feel warm drops escaping his eyes, but quickly tried to hide them he would not show any weaknesses. Suddenly, Alfred stopped:

"Matthie, are you crying?", he asked.

"DUH! You're violating me, you idiot! Get the Hell off me!", Matthew screamed, pushing Alfred off with all his might, which resulted the other to fall off the couch.

Seeing that the strong country was on the ground, Matthew found the opportunity to escape the dining room and run into the bathroom. Once inside, he locked himself in. Now fully aware of what happened, America got up from his fall and ran towards the door.

"Matthew!", he begged, banging the door loudly with his fists. "Matthie, get out, please!".

Inside the bathroom, Matthew was crying softly, trying not to cry as hard as he wanted to. He just wished that Alfred would leave him alone and go away. He could hear the banging getting weaker and weaker, meaning that America finally decided to give up on forcing him out. Footsteps going further away from the door, and a door closing hard. Canada figured that America had left his apartment, so he unlocked the door and opened it a little, only to sneak a peek outside. He saw no one there, and got out of the bathroom. He sighed, seeing that America wasn't there. Suddenly, he felt that uneasy feeling again. Why in the world did it have to come back now? What did it mean? Then he finally got it. The empty feeling was telling him that he was missing someone for Christmas, someone very important to him. Someone that was always there for him, no matter what. He was missing America. And that was his chance to finally get him free and for himself, which was hard even for France. _'But, he forced himself on me!',_ he thought to himself. _'I just can't run towards him and ask him to apologize... He has to come apologize himself!'._

X

Soon after leaving Canada's apartment, America took a cab to head to his. Once he opened the door, to his domain, he slumped on the couch, just staring at the ceiling. Thinking about what happened at Canada's apartment. He perfectly pretended to be drunk, making Matthew feel like the Hero, then he took his chance. But why did the other refuse him? He couldn't understand how come Canada would reject him, since he perfectly showed his feelings for him. _'I guess not all heroes get the girl.',_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard his doorbell ring about three times, so he yelled: "I got it!" and went towards the door, still gloomy about what happened merely minutes ago. He opened the door, and expected maybe England coming over or something. But he found someone else at the door:

"OHMYGOD SANTAAAAAAAA!", he yelled.

"Shhh!", Santa whispered. "We must not awaken the others. Only you can be privileged with my presence. I might disappear if anyone else sees me.".

"Ok, Santa.", America whispered also. "Come in, dude! I was, well, as always, being the Hero! Well, ".

"A Hero, eh? Well, what does 'being a Hero' mean to you, America?".

America thought for a bit, and answered:

"Well, for me, it's being someone who can help others whenever they are in need. Even if I didn't have superhuman strength, I would still be a Hero.".

"Ho ho ho, I see. So you have been a good boy this year, yes?", Santa asked him.

"Yeah, except tonight.", he answered. "Ever since I met Matthew, that was like, in the 1760's or something, I always had this feeling for him. It's only after England explained to me what love is. Then I knew; I was in love with my own neighboring country. I tried showing my feelings to him, but I guess my plan backfired. Now I'm sure Matthew hates me...".

"Well, I'm not that sure that's how Matthew feels...", Santa said.

"Really!?", America yelled. "Then how does he feel?".

"Here.", Santa said, while giving Alfred a letter. "Maybe this will solve everything. I'll be heading back, then.".

"Wait! Please, if you see Matthie, tell him I'm sorry.".

"Why don't you tell him that's yourself? Like I said, read the letter. Well, Merry Christmas!", Santa replied, while leaving the apartment.

Alfred stood there, envelope in hand. He stared at it, and saw his name written on it. He opened it roughly, and read the letter:

"Alfred,  
I'll be waiting for you at the Christmas Fireworks Event near your apartment.  
You better be there.

Matthew"

'This is my chance!' America thought. 'I can apologize to him now!".

The American quickly put on his coat, gloves, scarf and boots and headed out to go see Matthew.

X

Matthew was slightly cold. He only was outside for a few minutes, and the chilly air was trying to infiltrate his warm clothing. The hot air escaping his mouth quickly showed in the cold outside, and he was feeling his toes getting colder and colder. _'When is that idiot American going to get here?", _he angrily thought. _'I feel like a moron freezing all alone on this bench._'. Suddenly, his vision went dark.

"Guess who...", the voice said.

It was America, blinding him with his gloves. Matthew grabbed them and pulled them apart so he could see again.

"What do you want, America?", Canada asked, even if he knew why the American was here.

Alfred sat on the bench and faced the other country. He took a deep breath, and spoke:

"Matthie, I sincerely apologize for what happened.".

"... Is that all?", Matthew said.

"Uh, no! I'm not done...".

America took another deep breath, and poured all of his heart in what he was going to say:

"Ever since I let eyes on you, I had an unconditional love for you. For years I hid these feelings from you, and I wanted to act now. But my way to show you my love was... wrong. So I apologize if you got the wrong message, but what I want to say is... I love you, Matthie.".

Canada blushed wildly under his freezing cheeks, and felt warm tears falling down his cheeks. He then smiled.

"Aha... *snif* I didn't expect that... *snif*", Matthew let out between tears. _'I thought he just wanted my body or something, since he was indeed drunk, but I guess I was wrong,' ,_ he thought.

"Oh, Matthie...", Alfred whispered while hugging the other.

After they broke the hug, America leaned in to steal a kiss from the Canadian, resulting into the both embracing. Their tongues entangled with one another, resulting little time for them to catch their breaths. After the kiss, Matthew cupped Alfred's face in his hands:

"I accept your apology.".

"Good, because I actually wanted to ask you something.", America said.

"What is it? If I love you? Because I think the answer's pretty obvious.", Canada teased.

"Haha, no, that's not it.", America whispered, while reaching for his coat pocket.

He got up from the bench, and kneeled on the snow. What he took out from his pocket was a red and white box, in which contained a ring.

"Matthew Williams, will you marry me?", he asked.

Fireworks popped in the sky. Red, blue, green, white, yellow. They exploded with extraordinary colors, leaving the other visitors breathless. But Matthew didn't pay any attention to the fireworks. It was as if they weren't even there. It was... Amazing.

"Of course, Alfred F. Jones.", Matthew replied with a smile.

* * *

Did you like the end?

I hope you did. XD

Well, good night to me! (and you guys).

Review if you want to. :D

-Hatsu


End file.
